A liquid crystal display device that is described in Patent Document 1 has been known. The liquid crystal display device described in Patent Document 1 includes a liquid crystal panel including pixels in a display region displaying images and a light-shielding member. The light-shielding member has a light-shielding curve portion where the plane shape is formed of a curve, and the display region has a curved outline formed when the pixels are shielded from light by the light-shielding curve portion.